IAm Your Biggest Fan
iAm Your Biggest Fan is the thirteenth episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot After receiving a gushing fan letter, the iCarly gang invites Mandy Valdez, their self-proclaimed biggest fan, to attend a webcast with their first live audience (consisting of Mandy only) Mandy quickly reveals that she's more than simply a fan of the group -- she's obsessed, to the point where she sneaks into Carly's apartment in the middle of the night so she can join Carly and Sam watching TV, sends them pointless gifts and even transfers so she can attend the same junior high as the group. It reaches the point to where Mandy starts to disrupt their broadcasts, in particular while doing her duck impersonation (complete with duck mask). Subplot Meanwhile, Spencer tries out to be the new drummer for Backflesh, despite having no drumming ability using drums he found in the junkyard. The band decides to keep him on because he lets them use his apartment for rehearsals and Spencer calls in a favor to get Backflesh booked on the Seattle Beat TV show. Before the show, however, they fire Spencer and steal his drum kit. The joke is on Backflesh, however, when Mandy sneaks into Carly's apartment and hears a Backflesh CD playing. Immediately, she falls in love with the band and they become her new obsession, as Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer discover to their amusement when they see Mandy disrupt the band's Seattle Beat performance with her duck impression. Trivia *During Twister Vision, Carly and Sam's voices pan from left to right and back again in the stereo field. *Sam says she hates people, which was also mentioned in iChristmas. *Debut of, the apparently real within the series, Fladoodles. *Mandy returns in iWant My Website Back, and is just as annoying as ever. *'Running Gag:' Suzay is mispronounced as Suzie by some people. *Mandy makes her first appearance in this episode. *Backflesh appeared briefly in "Chasing Zoey", the series finale of Zoey 101 (one of iCarly's sister shows). *Mandy exclaims that the four of them will be three musketeers and Freddie says "but there's four of us," as if this somehow is a beat down. There are actually four musketeers in Dumas' book: Porthos, Athos, Aramas, and D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan is a musketeer wannabee, much like Mandy is an iCarly wannabe so the allegory is actually quite fitting. Gallery View the gallery for this episode HERE Quotes Spencer's new "invention" bursts into flames '' '''Carly': Electrical wiring just isn't your thing. Spencer: No, it's not. Carly: up show idea card Carly and Sam roll Freddie in bread crumbs then bake him at 350 degrees? looks at Sam in shock Sam: Just 'til he's golden brown! is finished setting up a drum set and begins drumming, which causes it to fall apart shortly afterwards Spencer: ...I rock too hard. Sam: Hey, can I sleep over tonight? Carly: You don't wanna go home? Sam: Nah... When my mom buys a new bikini, she usually likes to wear it around the house for a few days to "break it in." If you're my friend, you won't make me look at that. Spencer: Want to see me rock out? '' and Sam agree. Spencer starts playing the drums and one of the cymbals mysteriously bursts into flames'' Spencer: How can that even happen?! gets the fire extinguisher and extinguishes the cymbal 113 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:DVDs Category:Photos Category:Images